


Jealous Sapnap

by Yaboii3006



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, POV First Person, Seriously how do I tag???, Why Did I Write This?, is it romantic or platonic?, no beta we die like quackity with a pick axe through his teeth, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboii3006/pseuds/Yaboii3006
Summary: Sapnap gets annoyed by Dream and George flirting, Karl reassures him that he is loved.I haven’t decided if it is romantic or platonic yet, figure it out yourself I guess.~~~Based on a clip I saw from George’s stream, where Dream was complimenting George and Sapnap was denying all of it.It’s purely based of that clip and not the rest of the stream.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Jealous Sapnap

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summery: This is based of only the CLIP, I haven’t seen the whole stream. I don’t know if Karl actually participated in the stream, or what the reason was Dream was complimenting George, I just saw that and my brain started making ideas.
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> P.S. I don’t know why I wrote this in first person. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

We were just playing Minecraft, nothing special. When suddenly, out of nowhere, Dream starts complementing George. “George is beautiful!” “He’s not!” I can’t help but respond immediately.

  
I’m sure Dream thinks of George like that, but why do they have to do it so obnoxiously? Why always in front of me?

“He is! And he’s sweet, and he’s kind,” Dream continues on. I keep on denying his statements. Suddenly my computer pings, it’s Discord. Karl sent me a DM.

**_You’re all those things, too, ya’know?_ **   
**_You’re beautiful,_ **   
**_You’re kind,_ **   
**_You’re sweet,_ **

Before he sends another message, I go back to Minecraft. “Karl, are you watching the stream,” I ask him. I assume my voice sounds off.

He sends me another message.  
 ** _Of course I am, how could I not?_**  
 ** _You’re playing, after all._**

He never ends his messages with a period, he just doesn’t.

“Hey, Dream? George,” I ask the two and Dream stops flirting with George for a second. “Hey, I’m gonna talk to Karl for a sec. You just continue... whatever you’re doing. Okay?” They make noise of agreement and I leave the call.

“Hai Sapnap!” He answers almost immediately.  
“Hi Karl,” I say back. My breath hitches, probably because of the DMs he send me. _Who just compliments another guy like that?_

“Hey, Karl? Why... what did you mean with those messages?” I can’t get a lot of volume in my voice, it’s weird. It’s like I’m nervous, I haven’t been nervous in so long.

“You sounded annoyed that was all. No, you sounded jealous. So, I thought I would remind you that all those things apply to you, too.”

I’m feeling warm, it’s just heating up around me. “You’re lying. I’m not handsome, you can’t even see me.”

Suddenly, Karl turns his camera on, he’s laying on his bed. “Well, then, just turn your camera on.”

I hesitate, _I’m not really presentable, but if it’s Karl?_ Slowly I check if my hair is alright and if there aren’t any weird stains on my hoodie.

I turn my camera on. His face lights up in an instant. “I told you! You are handsome!” He lays the emphasis on are. Like he’s convincing me.

“I’m really not, Karl.” I don’t believe him. He’s just joking around. He doesn’t mean what he’s saying.

“Eyes of the beholder, Sapnap. Eyes of the beholder.” He gives me that reassuring smile that always cheers me up.  
“You can’t just say things like that.”

He chuckles, “it’s only the truth. You need to trust me when I say that you are one of the most handsome and good people I’ve ever met. Seriously.”

“I love you, Karl.”  
“Love you, too, Sapnap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment with something I could do better.


End file.
